Loss
by Lady Kiekyo
Summary: My view on what happened the day Kikyou died. Songfic for the song In the End by Linkin Park. R&R please.


_**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be writing fanfictions for it now, would I?**_

_(It starts with)_

_One thing I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

He'd trusted her. He, the fearsome half-demon Inuyasha, had trusted a mere human.

Trusted her? He'd been stupid enough to fall in love with her. He should have known that those were the worst mistakes he could have possibly made. He should have known that the barriers between her kind and his were too strong to break down. He should have known that no matter how hard he tried he could never actually make her return his feelings. His foolish feelings.

But he hadn't known. She'd pretended and he'd been convinced. Now, she'd betrayed him and she would pay! The whole village would pay!

_All I know_

Why had she believed him? He was a hanyou, half of him was a demon. Evil. Cruel. Greedy. But she'd believed that one half didn't make a whole. She'd believed that his other half, his _human_ half, was more important. She'd believed that his human half had won over and he was actually good, just misunderstood.

She'd been half-right. One half had won, but it was the wrong half.

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

She was a priestess and one with a very important job. Her job was to guard the Shikon No Tama from demons and corrupted humans. She'd done her duty, done it so well. Until **he** came along. Until he came along and deceived her, duped her, made her fall in love with him. And so, she'd failed to do her duty. Failed to guard the Shikon No Tama.

All because he had betrayed her and for that she would never forgive him. She would make him pay.

_It's so unreal_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to_

_Watch you go_

He raced towards the village, the blood pounding in his ears. He'd lost control. His anger consumed him. Nothing else held any meaning. Time, space, nothing. Only his rage and his planned method of releasing it. The release that would also be his revenge.

He didn't care if he died when he finished what he intended to do. He just had to finish it, that was all.

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried_

_It all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be_

_Memory of a time when_

She reached the village in time to see the destruction he had wrecked upon it. In time to hear him say, "This is only what you deserve," to the terrified villagers. He held the Shikon no Tama in his hand "Just as I deserve the Shikon No Tama."

Despair threatened to pull her down. Tears flooded down her face as she heard him. Had he been sincere even once? Once on the rare, happy occasions they'd spent time together. Had he cared for her even a little? She didn't know. She just had questions, no answers.

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

She pushed it away, pushed it all away. Her despair was replaced with anger.

"Inuyasha," she called out as she shot him. "How dare you!" Her eyes fell on the ground in front of her. The jewel was lying there, the source of all her troubles. She picked it up. "For such a thing…"

She fell before she could complete her sentence. The villagers gathered around. Kaede was among them. She'd lost everything. Now she was losing her life. But before she died, she had one last duty to do.

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how_

_I tried so hard_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the days you fought with me_

_I'm surprised... _

_It got so (far)_

They'd fought. Oh, how they'd fought! The first time they met she tried to kill him. It was expected of course. Later it had seemed almost impossible that they had come so far. Now he realized that it had been impossible.

She'd shot him and sealed him to the tree. But the pain of the arrow was nothing compared to the dagger twisted in his heart. It was because of both her death and her betrayal. The last thought he had was that stupid as he had been in life, he was being stupider now because even after everything he still loved her.

From far above the one responsible for what was happening watched impassively. The small part of him that was Onigumo twinged at her death but the rest of him cursed the burning Miko. Even in death she had cheated him.

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned and left. He'd already had his revenge.


End file.
